legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Part 18/Transcript
Part 18 (Aiden hacks into Hendricks' positioning systems. He finds out where he's located.) Aiden: He's at the Chicago HQ of Charon Industries! Mich: Great! Now we have to deal with Charon again. Aiden: No. You don't. Hendricks already slaughtered everyone in there. Mich: Then we need to get over there before Hendricks kills and absorbs Lumpus. (The heroes arrive at the Charon building. They see the carnage there.) Freeze: Damn. And to think these guys were bad. The Nightmare Animatronics are much much worse. (Nevada see the animatronics charging towards them.) Nevada: Uh. Speaking of which! (The heroes react quickly and eliminates all of the animatronics coming after them. They continue on. They enter a room full of containers with toxic warnings on each of them. Mich becomes furious.) Mich: FUCKING HARGROVE!!! YOU MURDEROUS SON OF A BITCH!!!! Freeze: What? What's wrong? Mich: Ever heard of Nova Six? It's a deadly nerve gas that was produced by Nazi Germany during World War II and completed by the Soviets during the Cold War in order to poison everyone in the U.S. After the death of Dragovich, it was assumed that it was destroyed. Freeze: Then how did Hargrove get his hands on Nova? Mich: No idea. But I'm assuming that Hendricks plans to use this for something. Kane: The main controls are in that other room. I'll try and keep them from corrupting any further. (Kane enters the room and accesses the controls. She is horrified by what she finds out.) Kane: What?! All systems nominal?! (All of a sudden, Nova Six gas is seen being released into the room Kane is in. Her face starts to turn green and starts to vomit.) Kane: No! Hendricks tricked us! You can't let him go through with what he's doing!! He'll kill everyone!! (Kane then succumbs to Nova Six and dies.) Mich: NO!!! Nevada: I promise you, Kane. I'll help everyone stop the Nightmare Forces once and for all. (The heroes then enter the next room. They see Lumpus dead and all white.) Freeze: NO!! (Mich goes to interface with Lumpus. He finds out where Hendricks is going next.) Mich: No! They're going to Canterlot. They're gonna kill Luna!! (The heroes then return to Canterlot. Mich rushes to the throne room. He approaches Luna and hugs her.) Princess Luna: My love. What's wrong? Mich: It's Hendricks. He's on his way here to kill you! Princess Luna: What? Mich: I have not any clue why. But I believe it's to get revenge. (Mich becomes more distraught) Mich: I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!!! (Princess Luna hugs Mich.) Princess Luna: I know. I know you don't. And that's why we will fight them together. As one. (Luna turns into energy and fuses with Mich, causing his armor to evolve.) Princess Luna: (Voice) In this battle, we will be one. You must lead your troops and defend our home. Mich: I will. (The heroes are seen a few hours later, fortifying Canterlot. Mich, Cal, Nevada, and Wheeler stand ready.) Wheeler: This is it. Nevada: We must defend Canterlot with our lives. Cal: Just like old times. All four of us together again. Mich: (Sees the invasion incoming) Here they are! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts